


Quality Time in Silesse

by EvoSandwich



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, I guess I'll have to start indulging myself and creating self-indulgent sin, I'm surprised these two don't have more fics, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoSandwich/pseuds/EvoSandwich
Summary: Ayra and Lex find themselves sad and anxious after dropping off Ulster and Larcei for a playdate with Seliph. The silence is stifling in the bedroom. That is until Lex comes up with an idea.





	Quality Time in Silesse

A deep sigh punctuated the silence of the room. The two occupants - both lying on a far too soft bed - felt themselves relax at the interruption and looked to each other with wry smiles on their faces. Lex lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head and dressed casually from just delivering Larcei and Ulster to a playdate with Seliph. Ayra lay on her side and played with the strands of hair that Lex could never manage to tame. All in all, the evening should have been a chance for the new parents to lounge around after the sleepless nights spent trying to assuage their twins’ tempers. And yet the peace that came from the babes’ absence felt almost eerie for the two. 

Lex rolled to his side, facing Ayra. “What’re you thinking about, hm? Admiring what you see?” He arched his eyebrow playfully.

Not missing a beat, Ayra flicked Lex on the nose and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Hm, I’m not sure I find those bags under your eyes very flattering.” Her expression melted, giving away to furrowed brows and a ghost of a smile. “Though if I were being honest, I miss the children more than anything. You don’t suppose I’m being too clingy?”

“Nah, I think it’s okay for you to feel that way. Just thinking about Larcei wriggling all over the place is making me anxious. But I think we could trust Shannan to keep an eye on ‘em, right?” 

“Yeah…”

It was Ayra’s turn to flop onto her back and stare a hole into the ceiling. Lex couldn’t really blame her. If he’d lived through what she had, he wouldn’t want the children out of his sight either. Even him - the laidbacked rebel - found himself anxious at being separated from the twins, though they were really just down the hall from their room. Another sigh escaped him. He racked his head, trying to think of a way to keep the two of them from spending the little time they had alone together pining for their beloved kids. An idea struck him, leaving him with an almost wolfish grin.

“Y’know, we’re supposed to be relaxing right? I don’t think we’re doing a very good job.”

Ayra gave Lex a sidelong glance. “I’m not sure I like what you’re getting at.”

“Oh come on, we’ve had our hands full with the twins since they’ve been born!” Lex took her hand and kissed her knuckles slowly. Ayra raised her brow but kept silent. “Don’t you want to savor the moment. Unless you’ve been satisfied with the little quickies we’ve been having, you did seem a little frustrated when our last one was cut short~”

Ayra scoffed, yet her hand remained in her lover’s. “If anything you seem to be the frustrated one.”

He gave another chaste peck on her knuckle along with an apologetic look. He wondered if she’d take the bait. They both were intimately familiar with the game he was playing. 

“Then how about you indulge me Your Highness.” 

If it weren’t for the dimness of the Silessian evening, he’d swear he saw a light blush dust her cheeks. A giddy feeling swelled within Lex. He recognized her initial coyness anywhere. The game of tug of war was about to start, and he knew just the thing to kick it off. He felt her weight shift to face him more. On her virtue as a princess of Isaach, she was damned to make it easy for him. 

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?”

Lex moved his face closer to Ayra’s. 

“Let me indulge myself by indulging you.”

“You talk as if you’re a prin--!”

Lex cut her off by joining their lips. It was chaste at first, but Ayra slowly reciprocated. The two were obviously a bit out of practice, the colliding of teeth and noses making them chuckle. Lex let a hand roam down Ayra’s body, finding the small of her back. He relished the taste of her. Ayra took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, both becoming thoroughly intoxicated by the heat building between them and the lack of breath they felt. After a moment, they parted from one another, Ayra rolling from her side onto her back. A satisfied smirk was on her face.

“...Are you sure you’re the one indulging me?”

A challenge hung deep in the air. Lex felt himself grin in anticipation, the game was on! 

“How about I fix that love.”

Lex straddled Ayra and kissed her deeply, both of them fighting for dominance. He let his hands roam her body, until both found their way to her breasts. The thin fabric barely concealing her arousal. He felt his cock twitch underneath the confines of his breeches. It seems she hadn’t bothered to bind her breasts, something he clearly felt as he massaged them over her shirt. He certainly appreciated the changes pregnancy had left on her bosom, even if she was slightly annoyed at their size. Ayra’s hands reached up to stroke his hair, ruining the previous care he took to keep it orderly.

A slight tug on his hair from Ayra told Lex that his lover was starting to get a bit impatient. He smirked as they went for another kiss. As he left his left hand to massage her from over her shirt, he let his right sneak under it and rolled a thumb over her hard nipple. He spent time tweaking his index and thumb over it, causing Ayra to let out a low moan into his mouth. 

She let out a breathless command. “Mmm! ...take off my shirt…”

Ayra took his offer to indulge her seriously and let herself lay back and catch her breath. If he really wanted to do it then she’ll make him work for it. 

“Hah, your wish is my command.”

Lex took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, freeing her breasts. He tossed the shirt to some unknown area and gazed hungrily at her bosom. It was starting to get uncomfortably tight down below for Lex.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?”

Ayra’s playful chide brought Lex’s attention to her face. Her smirk making his heart beat faster. Lex pouted at her before giving her a peck on the cheek. He started to trail kisses from her cheek, down to her jaw before slightly raking his teeth on her neck. Her shiver became his own; the only evidence being the obvious tent that Lex was sporting in his pants. She let her thigh graze on his groin, hoping to spur him faster. As much as she liked the attention he was lavishing on her, she couldn’t ignore the heat pooling within her center. Getting the idea, Lex made his way down to her breasts and took one of them within his mouth, whilst letting his hand massage the other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, before gently nipping at it. The arch in her back telling him he was doing just the right thing.

“Ah!”

He continued his ministrations until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ayra’s eyes were cloudy with desire. Lex wanted to take her right then and there, but they had a good rhythm going and was interested in what she wanted.

“You’ve got to tell me what you want me to do hun.”

He felt her open her inner thighs from between his legs. 

“...I..want you to taste me…”

“That wasn’t so hard was it.”

Upon seeing him wink at her she lightly smacked his shoulder. Still, he started moving down, leaving feathery kisses down the swell of her breasts to her stomach and eventually to the hem of her pants. Undoing the cloth fastening her pants to her hips, he motioned for her to pick up her hips. She did so, and felt the cool air hit her nether regions as he deftly slipped her pants and undergarments from her. The contrast of the stifling heat she felt from her pussy and the Silessian air made her move to close her thighs, however they were held apart by Lex’s grip on her knees. 

“How can I taste you if you don’t let me?”

She felt herself grow slicker at Lex’s domineering attitude, but refused to let out a whine that threatened to break its way past her lips. She figured she needed to cool off her head a bit, her warrior’s pride taking charge. 

“What about you? You’re still fully dressed...as much as I like your handsome face that’s not the only reason why I’m with you.”

“And here I thought that the bags under my eyes made me unflattering.”

Despite the snark, Lex did as he was told and started to take off his shirt. He felt her dark eyes roam across his broadly muscled torso as he flung his shirt away. Swinging axes had really done well for his physique, thankfully. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall with it, his cock sprang forth from its confines and lightly slapped his lower abdomen. Lex shifted awkwardly on the bed, and managed to kick his pants from his kneeling position in front of Ayra. He arched his eyebrow. She was shamelessly staring at his cock, making him laugh.

“I didn’t realize how much you’ve missed the little guy.”

“Oh shush. It’s just been awhile since we’ve done it facing each other.”

He smirked as he leaned down and nipped at her neck. He gave a low guttural whisper.

“I thought you wanted me to eat you out.”

She scoffed.

“Mmm... I mean after that.”

To get her point across Ayra took his chin with her hand and raised his head so that their eyes could meet.

“I want to see you when we make love.”

She felt some heat on her cheeks but her gaze didn’t waver from his. His expression became dumbfounded for a bit, before his eyes warmed and he offered her a loving smile. Her heart melted when he touched their foreheads together. 

“You can’t just say these things ‘n not expect me to fall head over heels in love with you all over again.”

Ayra laughed lightly and kissed Lex deeply. Breaking their kiss apart, she widened the gap in between her thighs, giving Lex full view of her wet cunt. 

“...Then prove it.”

He gave her another loving smile and wink before he started to kiss his way down to her groin. Reaching her hips he nudged her up so she could lean more on the pillows by the head of the bed. Ayra waited in anticipation as Lex opened her thighs wider to give him better access to her cunt. He was surprised to find her dripping wet already. He looked up to meet her eyes. Their gazes meeting before she gave him a short nod, and then closed her eyes to lose herself to the sensations he was about to give her. Smirking, Lex started from the bottom of her slit and gave a slow, long drag all the way to the top with his tongue. Her juices were potent, but not unpleasant and the force she used to clamp her thighs shut almost took him by surprise. The pre-cum dribbling down from his cock was the only sign of his growing arousal. 

“You have to relax hun.”

Ayra breathed hard and slightly nodded whilst keeping her eyes shut. She brought one of her hands to her mouth to bite down on, and let the other start to massage one of her breasts. Lex let her have some time to prepare herself, before he placed all attention on her pussy. He gave light test licks to get her acclimated. Once she was relaxed enough he placed her legs on either side of his shoulders, and licked deeper pass her supple folds. The low, throaty moans she struggled to keep in drove Lex wild. He pushed deeper past her folds and made his tongue strokes bolder, faster, and longer. She started to writhe from his ministrations, her inhibitions loosened from her state of ecstacy. Lex started to give more attention to her clit, licking and lightly sucking on it as he plunged two fingers into her cunt. He set a fast and hard rhythm with his fingers the more she moaned. However, his focus on her pleasure was broken when he felt a firm press on his head. 

“A-a-ahn! Ha-h. L-ex...wait!”

She lightly nudged his head. Looking at him with glazed over eyes.

“H-ah...I...want you... inside of me…”

Lex pulled his head away from her cunt and licked her juices on his lips. He furrowed his brow.

“...You sure? You seemed like you were ‘bout to cum there.”

Ayra took her time catching her breath before nodding her head. Her eyes half-lidded with lust. 

“...Mmm...I’ll be on top.”

Ayra pulled Lex into another kiss, tasting the heady flavor of her own juices mixed with his saliva. She nudged him to flip over, and straddled him with her hips just above his cock. It was dripping heavily with pre-cum and neither bothered to take the time to make sure it was heavily lubricated. Lex settled his hands on Ayra’s hips to help steady and guide her. Ayra gave Lex’s cock a stroke before taking it and guiding it’s head to her opening. She let the head brush over it, both gasping at the stimulation. She slowly lowered herself from hovering over his cock, and let it brush past her entrance. She took a shuddering breath as she closed her eyes, letting herself acclimate to his girth. Lex gripped her hips tightly, focusing on keeping his hips still, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. Eventually, Ayra lowered herself down to where Lex was fully sheathed into her, taking a moment to pause and catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she leaned closer to get his attention and brush her hand on his cheek. She winced at the action, feeling the familiar sensation of friction between the walls of her pussy clinging to his member. 

“H-hey. Look at me.”

Lex shifted his concentration to her penetrating gaze. She looked absolutely stunning on top of him, wearing nothing, cheeks red from arousal. 

“...Y-yeah?”

“Hold my hands.”

Lex grinned. She was such a sap sometimes! Still, he gladly unclasped his hands from her hips and locked them with her own. The two pushed on each other so that she was able to balance herself.

“I-i’m gonna start moving okay?”

Lex nodded his head, keeping silent so that he could concentrate on not cumming. She started to shallowly bring her hips up before bringing them back down again, still taking the time to acclimate herself to the sensation of him deeply penetrating her. Before long however, she started to pick up the pace, bringing her hips higher before slamming them back down on Lex’s. The sounds of gasping and the wet slapping of skin filled the room. Lex gave short pumps as he met Ayra’s hips, unable to control the jerking motion. Ayra started to swivel her hips, trying to find that spot where she was most sensitive. Eventually, Lex jerked his hips up hard and brushed over it briefly, causing Ayra to moan loudly.

“A-ah! Aa-ah...t-t-here L-l-lex…”

Her walls clenched on his member in her pleasure, almost driving him to the deep end right then and there. But, he wanted them to reach that end together, so he flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was now straddling her. She let out a surprised yelp.

“L-lex!”

“...H-ah. A-ay, A-yra...I-I need to...c-concentrate…”

Lex took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder so he could have more access to thrust deeper into her and reach her spot. He started to pound into her again and again and again. Taking cues from her moans he searched for her g-spot. Eventually he felt her clench around him, and moan.

“T-there...right there!”

He tweaked his hips like how he had done in the previous thrust, and was met with the same vocal reaction from her. He took her hand with his free one and started to thrust harder in the same way as before, making sure to ram his member into that same spot. Their gasps became more erratic, and her walls clenched around him like a vice. He started to feel her clench around him rapidly, she squeezed his hand tightly, and moaned several octaves higher than usual. 

“Aa-Aah, I-I’m cumming Lex!”

“F-fuck!”

The squeezing of Ayra’s walls led him over the edge, his climax following in quick succession after hers. He fully sheathed himself inside her, pumping her full of his cum. His hips shook erratically in his orgasm, causing hers to be prolonged. Eventually their trembling slowed from their shared orgasm. Making sure not to collapse on top of her Lex used his elbows to prop himself up, both resting their foreheads on one another. The two refrained from moving or talking, focusing on collecting themselves after the strong orgasm. Lex moved first, unsheathing himself from inside her and rolling himself to her side. After recovering her breath, Ayra focused her attention on her lover and smiled. However, she grimaced when she felt the sensation of his cum leaking outside from her, all notions of enjoying their afterglow gone.

“...Knowing me I’ll probably get pregnant with another pair this time.”

Lex’s eyes widened.

“O-oh yeah…well, if we’re lucky you won’t right?”

“Seeing as how we’ve got twins for our first pregnancy, I don’t think we can be considered lucky. That’s more Edain’s and Brigid’s expertise.”

Lex propped his head onto his hand, stroking a strand of Ayra’s hair with his other. He absently admired the curve of her pout.

“Well, would you mind? Having more kids with me? I know Larcei ‘n Ulster were a little unplanned, but I don’t really mind.”

Lex looked away abashedly, a blush creeping onto his ears. It was his turn to shock her, she guessed. Still, he never did fail in making her heart skip a beat. Might be one of the reasons she fell in love with the fool. She looked down, a blush blazing across her cheeks.

“After the war... and once we rebuild Isaach...I wouldn’t really mind growing our family.”

She looked up and was greeted by Lex’s beaming smile. She fell in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> They never did get to grow that family, huh.


End file.
